1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to communications systems and, more particularly, to a novel and highly effective mobile communications system and method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mobile communications systems designed for transmitting or receiving a broadcast signal and for mounting on or in a vehicle are well known. Examples include AM, FM and CB radio, TV, cellular telephones, and satellite navigation (GPS) units. Such a system includes a transmitter or receiver, often both a transmitter and a receiver, sometimes combined in a single unit called a transceiver, plus one or more antennas electrically connected to the transmitter/receiver. Means is provided for mounting the system on or in a vehicle.
However, in the prior art, inadequate measures have heretofore been taken to mount the system so that the transmitter/receiver and antenna(s) are concealed. An antenna must be mounted, it is conventionally thought, in a visible, exposed position in order to transmit or receive a broadcast signal. The AM/FM radio antenna of a sedan, coupe or limousine, for example, is typically mounted in some older models just above the center of the top of the windshield and in most newer models on the left or right side of the car (usually the right side), either in front of the front door or on the rear quarter panel. An antenna for telephone communications or TV is sometimes mounted on the rear of a car between the rear window and the trunk lid and centered between the left and right sides of the car. Some antennas are retractable when not in service, but, if so, they are always extended when in service, and even when retracted their location is easily spotted. Similarly, the transmitter or receiver is conventionally mounted in an obvious and visible position on, in or under the dashboard of the vehicle so that its controls are readily accessible to the driver of the vehicle.
In some applications, the exposure and visibility of the system presents serious problems. It has been proposed, for example, that a mobile communications system including GPS and cellular telephone units could automatically broadcast the position of a stolen vehicle to facilitate recovery of the vehicle by the police. If, however, a person stealing the vehicle sees that it is equipped with a GPS antenna, he need only disable the GPS unit in order to prevent the acquisition of new fixes of the vehicle location. If he disables the cellular telephone unit, he can also prevent the transmission of any previously determined locations to a remote receiving station.
Since an antenna by the nature of its operation needs to be in some sense exposed and a transmitter/receiver (or at least the controls) must be handy to the vehicle driver, it has been considered more-or-less useless to try to conceal them. This is particularly the case since even if concealment were possible, any predetermined location of a concealed antenna or transmitter/receiver on a run of mass-produced vehicles would quickly become known to professional thieves, who upon stealing a vehicle or in preparation for doing so would without any difficulty find and disable the communications system.